backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Love of Socks!
For the Love of Socks! is an episode of The Backyardigans from season four. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha Summary Folder Uniqua, Static-Tester Pablo, and Sock-Matcher Tyrone work in the world's sock factory, under the watchful eye of Foreman Tasha. But, when the sock machine goes berserk after Tasha loses her pencil in it, they enter the machine's cavernous depths to find it. Using their specific skills, can they find Tasha's pencil so the machine can run properly, or will it get away from them again?﻿ Full Recap ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha are in the backyard sitting on the picnic table near a bucket full of socks. Tasha tells the others that a pair of socks is coming down the line. Pablo makes sure the socks do not have any static cling. Tyrone makes sure that the socks are a match. Uniqua folds them and places them in another bucket. Tasha greets the viewer and introduces herself as Foreman Tasha. Uniqua introduces herself as Folder Uniqua. Pablo introduces himself as Static-Tester Pablo. Tyrone introduces himself as Sock-Matcher Tyrone. They all sing Socks, Wonderful Socks. Tasha tells the viewer they work at the sock factory, where a large invention known as the sock machine creates all the socks in the world. They hear the sock factory whistle. The backyard transforms into the sock factory. The characters repeat what they did in the backyard. Tasha uses a pencil to write on a clipboard. The four sing That's My Job, That's My Job as they explain what job each of them has. Tasha accidentally drops her pencil into the sock machine. Pablo tells Tasha that a tiny pencil like hers probably could not hurt a big machine like the sock machine. The machine starts to malfunction. Socks are shot out everywhere. Pablo tells Tasha that he could be wrong. Tasha tells her workers that she will get her pencil from inside the sock machine so no more damage is caused. The three others follow her in the machine. They examine the many gears inside the machine. Tyrone tells the others that in all his years, he has not seen anything like the sock machine. They see the pencil go inside another room inside the machine. They follow after it. They walk into the Static Cling-atron, a machine that prevents socks from clinging together by using powerful air to blow them apart. Pablo is amazed. The pencil is blown up and hits a part of the machine. Pablo says that a small pencil probably could not hurt a big machine like the Static Cling-atron. The machine malfunctions and the air gets more powerful than ever. Pablo says he could be wrong. Tyrone is pulled off the ground. Uniqua holds on to his foot and is pulled off the ground as well. Tasha grabs on to Uniqua's foot. Pablo grabs on to Tasha's. Tasha tells Pablo to stick the socks together with static cling to create a rope, which they can use to reach an air shaft. Pablo tells Tasha that his job is to do the opposite. Tasha forces him to do it. Tyrone grabs on to the shaft and brings the others up. They walk into another part of the machine. Uniqua asks Tasha what would happen if they do not retrieve the pencil. Tasha tells Uniqua that that could mean the end of "sock-ilization". The four sing A Life Without Socks Is Not a Life For Me as they discuss what would happen without socks. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Folder Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Static-Tester Pablo) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Tyrone (Sock-Matcher Tyrone) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Foreman Tasha) See also *For the Love of Socks! (transcript) *Socks, Wonderful Socks *That's My Job, That's My Job *A Life Without Socks Is Not a Life For Me *Gotta Get the Pencil Category:Episodes Category:Season 4